1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to markets in general, and specifically to prediction markets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art describes prediction markets that are used to determine the likelihood of success of employees' ideas or inventions, or steps in implementing such ideas or inventions, by allowing employees to bet on the success, buy and sell “shares” to indicate their belief in the likelihood of success, or otherwise assign relative weights to survey responses.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,204 for a system for winning investment selection using collective input and weighted trading and investing describes a system in which a group of investors (who may have a range of experience in managing investments) vote as to which stocks or other investments should be traded; a weight is assigned to each investor's vote based on his history of selecting “winning” stocks or other investments.
US Pub. No. 20070250429 assigned to Clinical Futures LLC for prediction markets for assessing clinical probabilities of success describes a prediction market for determining the success of an experimental candidate, such as a drug, in terms of meeting goals related to clinical trials and post-clinical trials, such as progressing through various regulatory steps of the trials.
US Pub. No. 20090076939 assigned to Microsoft Corporation for a continuous betting interface to a prediction market describes a system and software in which the forecasting techniques of estimate contests and prediction markets are combined, in which an employee places a bet of a desired amount either in favor of or against an outcome.
US Pub. No. 20090182624 for a method and apparatus for generating and evaluating ideas in an organization describes a prediction market for generating and evaluating employees' ideas in an idea market, specifically designed to predict the value of the idea. The idea market includes an automatic price-setting mechanism that modifies the share price as trades are made.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,498 assigned to Chicago Board Options Exchange, Inc. for an automated trading exchange system describes an automated trading system including integrated quote risk monitoring and quote modification, in which the quotes may have investor-defined trading parameters such as risk thresholds. An apparatus which carries out this system matches received quotes and orders to previously placed quotes and orders in order to make a trade, and also determines the risk level of such a trade.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,386,499 for stock trading limit order coupled link describes a system that allows an investor to take advantage of stock price fluctuations without constant monitoring. Further describes that this system will accept a buy order from the investor, buy the stock at the specified price, and automatically submit a sell order at a higher price that is set by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,135—assigned to c4cast.com, Inc. for asset price forecasting describes a method for predicting stock prices based on historical data and exogenous variables that are likely to influence the stock price, such as stock prices for companies in the same sector as well as macroeconomic variables.
US Pub. No. 20030135445 for stock market prediction using natural language processing describes a method of using natural language processing to extract information from online news sources and predict changes in stock price based on that information.
US Pub. No. 20080319825 assigned to GE for virtual markets for selecting answers to open-ended questions describes a virtual market system used to rank-order answers to an open-ended question. A virtual market on which participants can trade securities representing answers to the open-ended question is used to gather information from the participants regarding each answer. Additional securities representing additional answers to the question may be added during the trading period, allowing for the answers to the question to evolve over the operation of the market.
US Pub. No. 20090076974 assigned Vierra Magen/Microsoft Corp for a combined estimate contest and prediction market describes an estimate contest wherein users participate in a prediction market for forecasting the outcome of a future event. Users can express risk levels, which may be factored into virtual market trades.
US Pub. No. 20090076939 assigned to Vierra Magen/Microsoft Corp. for continuous betting interface to prediction market describes methods wherein a user participates in trading securities in a prediction market which represents different outcomes of an event, using an interface allowing the user to understand the trade in terms of a bet.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,213 assigned to IQ Co. for online forecasting system and method describes systems and methods provide real-time online interactive forecasting of an element, wherein each element has a corresponding input and forecast information, which are submitted back to the user providing the input. A list of elements for forecasting may be provided wherein each element has a forecast that may be provided by a fixed or constant label, or default listing of elements.
US Patent Application 20070250429 by Walser; Bryan L. et al. Oct. 25, 2007 for prediction markets for assessing clinical probabilities of success. Prediction markets are used to determine the probability of an experimental therapeutic, diagnostic, or prophylactic candidate meeting clinical trial and post-trial goals, such as clinical trial endpoints and timelines. The prediction market processes buy and sell orders from market participants, while adjusting the prices of the securities according to the orders. The securities have specific meanings which correspond to goals in clinical trials or other outcomes in clinical candidate development. The price of a security determined by the market corresponds to the probability of the corresponding goal or outcome. The invention includes a liquidity management process configured to provide liquidity of the market and maintain sufficient price movement to maintain interest and trading levels while not distorting pricing signals. The liquidity management process can hold back a certain percentage of the security in the market.